Exploring Our Worlds
by Enkei Reiton
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has betrayed the Soul Society and his friends in a sudden burst of rage. After leaving Ichigo for dead after a grand duel, Ichigo's friends return to the Soul Society to recuperate. But Ichigo is alive, wreaking havoc elsewhere. Swearing.


**A/N: This is going to be a Naruto/Bleach Crossover. I just love doing crossovers with Bleach, there is so much scope for creativity with them. **

**This idea has sort of been stuck in my head for quite sometime now. I believe the idea came to me while I was reading a book around a month ago. And ever since, the plot has been swirling around. I've been meaning to get it down on paper but haven't done so until now. Not that I had much time anyhow, with school and what not. **

**Essentially this story explores a path that not many others do. What if Ichigo were to abandon his friends? That is the main point trying to be established with this story. So anyways, I hope you enjoy one of my fairly new plot bunnies. **

* * *

**Prologue: Exploring Hate**

'Damn!'

'I hate you!' He screamed, as hints of agony pierced his voice. 'You bastard,' Ichigo gasped loudly, taking in all the air his burned lungs would allow, 'Isshin, I hate you!' He gasped again, and Isshin appraised his son.

Ichigo was lying in a large lava pool, some of his limbs severed from his body. He was left without both legs and one arm, turning to ash, before his father's very eyes. His eyes however, were burning; burning with rage and hatred, he hated the Soul Society, he hated his father.

'Fuck you!' Ichigo rasped through his severely weakened lungs. He was struggling just to allow small amount of air in, save for a huge breath. 'Fuck you!'

Isshin stared down with pity at his son, and wondered how it had gotten to this. A few moments ago, they were both fighting Aizen, and then the fight had shifted. Soon enough father and son had been fighting. Isshin knew why this had happened, he remembered everything.

He remembered what Aizen had told his son.

How his son reacted when he realized his father could have saved his mother. The dark glint come into Ichigo's eyes, ruining the boy's handsome face.

But most of all Isshin remembered, the agony and the misery of his son. The betrayal he had felt when Aizen had revealed all that he had tried to hide. He felt confusion emanating from his son.

It killed him to see his son like that, but it killed him even more to leave him to die in pain, without limbs or the ability to fight. It felt wrong.

But he hadn't a choice. And so, he left his son on the precipice of defeat as he followed the rest of the spectators - Ichigo's friends and the rest of the Soul Society - except for Rukia, whom he had to drag along on tow with him.

He could understand her pain, he could feel it.

She screamed. She cried. She looked lifeless. But he had to do this. However, before he had fully left and entered into the Senkaimon, Rukia shouted to the heavens.

'Ichigo!'

* * *

Ichigo was burning, he felt mad. His father had betrayed him, his mother; his entire life had been a lie. And in that moment, he could truly grasp what hate was, and he channelled it. He struck at his father time and time again, not giving him a chance to defend himself. And then he felt something else.

A warm liquid was seeping down his legs and right arm – blood.

His blood.

But injury didn't matter, he could keep going all day. But he couldn't move, and he couldn't do anything. That was when he realized that his limbs were severed, floating on the pool of lava created by Yamamoto's sword. And slowly, his only remaining limb, his arm, was losing grip as he slid towards the lava.

The lava was soon licking at his torso, burning and engulfing him in tremendous amounts of pain.

So, he did the only thing he could do; he screamed. Screamed to the world, expressing his rage and agony. And on the inside, he felt some release from the flame that had coursed its way through his body, licking and consuming him.

Yet his anger still had not dispersed, he was still furious. But what could he do?

Not a limb good for use, flames licking at him, he could only yell, and yell he had. He knew, it would do no good though, but he did it anyway. Did it with the hope that it would take away the pain – the hurt and anger.

It did no such thing, and as he watched his father's retreating back, he heard a voice. A voice call his name.

And then he was alone.

All alone, left to fend off the pain on his own, and fight off the darkness that threatened to consume him. But he knew he was nothing without his friends – nothing even with them. So, he did the only logical thing.

He let the dark take him. At least he couldn't feel anything.

For a long time he knew he wouldn't. But as long as the hurt was gone, he did not care.

He didn't think he ever would. Floated and dreamed he did, never to wake from his perpetual night.

All he heard as he descended into his paradise was a voice. Just a voice, a calm and soothing voice. That, he welcomed any day.

He welcomed more than that.

The pain was finally gone. There was nothing, and he was truly at peace.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it, let me know how it is. The next chapter should be up in a day or so. And also, I'll try and update some of my other stories this week. Sorry for the long wait, but I was really pressed for time. **

**-WindSurfer**


End file.
